megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Akihiko Sanada
Problem with the Gallery template All of the files are still on the wiki, but won't display when I try to manipulate the template a little. Message 16:32, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Elaborate? I have no idea what you are talking about or referring to. -- Zahlzeit 17:07, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Oh I saw the problem. Every item needs to begin with |image: and end with a |(caption). Even if there isn't a caption, there still needs to be a | at the end. -- Zahlzeit 17:09, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Akiheeho... Die for Hee-ho... What did I miss? Message 05:15, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :I can't believe you guys have only just noticed that I've been doing this. « Zahlzeit 05:54, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I keep more to Recent Wiki Activity than See All Activity. Message 05:57, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, I guess Otherarrow would be the only one to track See All Activity regularly since he is on Monobook. « Zahlzeit 06:05, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I was only checking earlier because on Fallout wiki we noticed that edits made by admins edits weren't automatically marked as patrolled. Sure enough, on here I don't see anything for me under the patroller functionality. Message 06:18, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::"we noticed that edits made by admins edits weren't automatically marked as patrolled", what does this mean exactly? I mean patrolled and what not. « Zahlzeit 06:47, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::On wikis like Fallout wiki where they have users with this function we basically check off edits to make sure they aren't bad so we don't have everyone going through the same thing. With patroller status under See All Activity there will be a red exclamation point next to the edits. We just check the Diff page and if it's a good edit we click 'Mark as patrolled' to show that it's been looked at and the red exclamation point disappears from the feed. I think they also use it on Wikitroid. Not sure of anywhere else. Message 07:00, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :: I thought everyone knew about it cause I use monobook sometimes.--JupiterKnight (talk) 07:28, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I knew about it, I just don't mind. Redirects are free, and while "silly" redirects are usually frowned upon, I am not going to say no to some good Jack Frost jokes. Also, I have no clue what the "patrol this page" crap is about. I just ignore it. Seems kinda useless to me.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:06, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::You check edits and make sure they're legit, which saves other patrollers/admins from the trouble. It's the same shit we silently do already but just streamlined. ::::And I thought the Jack Frost redirects were fine since they are still technically relevant to the wiki in a lot of ways. « Zahlzeit 20:41, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ah, OK. So yeah, kinda pointless (like you said, it's something we do anyway, but now there are buttons involved), but also harmless. Also, like I said, I have no problem with the Jack Frost redirects. They are great.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:47, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::No no no, you don't get it. If I am correct, we all check over each edit right? Well with the patrol thing it's like "Oh Great Mara already checked this edit so I don't have to" or "Well I checked this edit so don't bother wasting your time and checking it yourself". It's to save time. « Zahlzeit 21:35, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I guess I don't get it, but it doesn't seem like I can use this thing in Monobook anyway. I see the red exclamation points, but I can't do anything about them. Sorry for getting off topic on the Akihiko talk page.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:54, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Akihiko's hair Can we remove the bullet point about his hair? Unless there is sufficent proof that he dyes it, there is no reason for it to exist on the page. As of right now it just seems to be a point for an edit/revert war. As far as it stands there is nothing in canon material to suggest he does unless someone would like to bring it forward. Minakowned (talk) 20:47, August 23, 2018 (UTC)Minakowned :Ask Persona Weeaboo. Until then, stop with the contrarian paragraph in the trivia and breaking the page format. Great Mara (talk) 20:49, August 23, 2018 (UTC) : ::::I'm not the one doing those edits. I literally signed up to remove it and mention that this edit war is stupid. Minakowned (talk) 20:57, August 23, 2018 (UTC)